Dark Sanctum
The Dark Sanctum is an ancient temple of evil located in Mourningwood in Fable III. Once used by the Dark Sanctum Brotherhood for evil practises and ritual sacrifice, by the events of Fable III the temple sits abandoned and in ruins. To first gain entry to the Dark Sanctum you need to do a few quests. After completing Peace, Love, and Homicide, Excavation, Awakening and Leverage Side Quests in the Dark Sanctum, leave and return to the Sanctum to find it transformed. A pie stall selling Dark Sanctum Pies can be found near the Sacrificial Barbecue Pit, and a chest can be found in the new library area around to the left of the big statue in the middle of the temple. Many nobles in similar clothing to those at Reaver's Masquerade Ball will also appear. There is a secret flit switch on the statue, below the feet, in the area not excavated until after Leverage. Shoot it, and it will float into the room next door, around the BBQ Pit, and open the door behind it. You will find a chest in the opened room. The furnace is also the only place in the game where you can sacrifice people. The Tenderiser Also in the Dark Sanctum you will find a legendary weapon, The Tenderiser. To obtain this weapon you need to have completed all the quests involved with the Dark Sanctum to open the way to another flit switch. Stock up on Slow Time Potions and Health Potions before you begin. To start the puzzles, enter the room where you acquired the sacrificial barbecue pit lever; in the corner is a flit switch which is activated with a melee attack. Follow it back to the doorway, and quickly shoot it before it resets. Follow the switch back to the chamber with the platforms where it will enter a slot on the floor. Four new platforms will rise, each with an unlit brazier. Light each brazier with a fireball spell, and two flit switches will appear out of slots by the doorway. Shoot the one and zap the other, then follow them up the stairs. As you pass through the first archway, another flit switch will drop from the ceiling. Quickly shoot it and continue up the steps. Another switch will drop down in front of the last doorway, so quickly hit that one as well. Chase them all onto the landing and cast a surround spell before they all reset. You will see the switches all head to a doorway near the statue. Approach it, and they will automatically fall into place to open the door. Head into the newly opened area to be shown the chest containing your reward. You need to raise the platforms to reach every one of the four braziers in the chamber. Head to the closest one to the left first. When you light it, the wisps that were guarding it will all fly away, and after the next platform raises, they will spawn hollow men on the surrounding balconies. Shoot them, then continue making the bridge ahead to reach the next brazier. Once that is lit, return to the entrance and extend the platforms in the other direction. Some of the wisps surrounding the third brazier will attack when you raise the last platform. From there, vault down to the path below and head towards the brazier. More hollow men will attack as you approach. Once that one is lit, vault down from the corner behind it to reach the final brazier. Light that one as well, and more platforms will appear to guide you up to the weapon. Notes *Despite having the appearances and mannerisms of nobles, the masked villagers who populate the Dark Sanctum after it's been restored do not count as nobles when upgrading legendary weapons. Bugs *When vaulting off the platforms to get The Tenderiser, The Hero might fall in between the ground and the platform making it impossible to move. *Sometimes the wisps on the last pillar will not fly away after it is lit, and the quest will become incompletable. If this occurs, quit without saving and reload an older file. This may fix the problem. *When using a Fire spell on the braziers, the game may freeze. This can occur more frequently after downloading a DLC pack. The game may also freeze if the Hero is hit by lighting spells cast by the enemies. A likely cause for this is the vast number of enemies spawned at once in the area. *If you happen to light the brazier underneath the chest from a distance, the platform stairs will rise on the right hand side, but you will not be able to bring up the platform allowing you to get to the stairs. A way to fix this would be to exit without saving, and reload an older save. Trivia *The merchant who runs the Dark Sanctum Pie Stall wears a unique pig masquerade mask. Gallery Dark Sanctum Main.JPG|The Dark Sanctum's main chamber Dark Sanctum Barbecue.JPG|The Sanctum's "sacrificial barbecue pit" Category:Fable III Locations Category:Fable III Locations